halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
The CAF Can I join the CAF? Misterchief 02:30, 30 October 2007 (UTC) You are invited... Could you help? Dear Spartan G-23, I was wondering if I could ask for your help with one of my articles... A few days ago, I made an article named "7-3 Reckless Conquest", however, I've changed my mind about the article's name, I'm not sure who can change article names or delete articles, but if the article "7-3 Reckless Conquest" could be deleted, or even better changed to "7-5 Tedious Ambition", I would be extremely grateful. :) I'm sorry, if I could I would have done this myself, but... I have no idea how to. Either that, or as a basic user - I can't. But if you or anyone else could help, I'd really appreciate it, thank you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry to ask you of this again, but I need some help changing just a few article names. I was hoping you could help me change them again or if you could delete them, either would be deeply appreciated once again. I would like to have *7-4 Imminent Consequence changed to: 7-4 Cynical Ember *7-5 Tedious Ambition changed to: 7-5 Cryptic Keeper *And also, something which would really mean a lot to me, if you could change Installation-02 (TheLostJedi) to: Installation 02 (TheLostJedi) Thank you so much, I promise not to make a habit of this. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:11, 04 November 2007 (UTC) I'd just like to say, thank you so much for your help in moving those titles :) Thankfully, I've just discovered how to do it myself, so I shouldn't require any help in the future should I need it. Thank you again. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:49, 04 November 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-G112 just delete it i dont even care about it anymore. Spartan 112 01:29, 1 November 2007 (UTC) sorry,im just kinda new here and as soon as i start i get **** piled on me,ok ill Try to find an admin. Spartan 112 01:40, 1 November 2007 (UTC) How do you Rename --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 01:51, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion It has come to a close at last. A few more posts, and The Archive and any stragglers will die in a firey explosion. It feels good to finally put the old RP to rest. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Unless you want them to die in a giant explosion of fire, metal, and flesh, I suggest you do evac them. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products phantom battleship Sorry about the battleship idea, i'll fix it.I would also want to know how i can change the name from Battleship to Gunship on the main page name. Thanks for pointing this out for me as i can now be more careful with my next project the Covenant Neutralists. thanks the parkster Yo James guess what i just got..... The Orange Box yes. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:09, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, kinda funny. And then we both have characters named James. Hope things don't get too confusing for new people. "James? Which James? That one, that one, that one, or that one?" lol -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:51, 3 November 2007 (UTC) The Archive is gone. Most, if not all forces withdrawn. Hollow Bastion is a memory. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products By the way, I think we should revive The Honor Crusades. Only 10 posts... --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Honestly Your welcome. Always makes me feel good when I help people solve their problems.=] Out of what I saw, I doubt it.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey G-23, thanks 4 the tip, i sent a message 2 rotarebillo, if he says no i'll move it, in the meantime i was wonderin if u'd like 2 join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest (its not an rpg), the more ppl, the more characters the more killing and entertainment can b done, thnx User:Justanothergrunt You know it's night on Arctic IV, so remeber when it was like 9:00 at outward bound and we couldn't see anything thats what it's like --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:26, 4 November 2007 (UTC) oh ok well for your other chacters who don;t have night vision, wait wait wait then why in Halo you use a flashlight and not just see --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Hey wern't you going to send me something --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I think it's all good now. I think I many of calmed O'Mally down. So, it should be all good now. -- CR 01:06, 6 November 2007 (UTC) You da woman! I thought he would be eternally mad... -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:06, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Hey James guess what, COD IIII is for PC also, and guess what program it runs on yes Steam --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:29, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Fallen Warrior Ch 3 and 4 have been released --forgottenlord 03:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, I've been thinking of a story here lately, so I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to write it with me. It would, if you agree to write it, tell the story of how the Covenant found Ameigh Broley and how the Nakai Supreme Commander (I've figured out he's an Elite) left the Covenant. What do you say? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:01, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ???????????? I dont know what just happened but its freakin me out. Could you tell me what you changed because i've got a lot of pages and thats just destracted me from making a new one. ??????? by the way i need some help sorting out my signiture for all of the messages that i make and the sig. at the end of my user page. some more help please??? 1.i've sorted out the signiture thanks for it and hopefully it will work at the bottom of this measage! 2.i've renamed my weapons page to CN Weapons but i dont know wether that will divert other peoples weapon contributions. What shall i do? also it says (-63) and i'm not sure wat that does. 3.i saw your page and it was a tan colour. please can you tell how you got it as i would like to colour my background too? 4.you know you are a captain in a group i was wondering wether i could make a group for the CN? i know i'm a bit ambissious about this CN stuff but i've got it started and there's no turning back! so thanks for your help, you've been great so far! then when this whole project is finished i'll be over the moon! thanks again: The parkster thanks ok thanks thats great! i would like it blue, but it might be easier to leave a template so i can mess around and see what i really want. Also when i put my signiture it doesn't have my "holo-mail" talk page link and you also have a "mission history" link aswell? could you help me out on that too. about the group. i know you are the captain but i was wondering wether i could make my own group? i'd need your help to kick it off though, that's what i was asking? and finally, just out of curiosity, how come you are the only person who corrects my stuff and speaks to me when there are loads of other members? thanks again The parkster I must be stupid! i still dont know how to get a contribution link on my sig. any help? still confused!!!! LOL i'm so sorry, i dont know if its me but i must be a noob to this website! i still dont know how to add my holo-mail and contribs link onto my sig when i press the 3 buttons at the end? the link only goes to my user page and i want 2 others next it (like yours) that links people straight to my contribs and talk page Yes i've got it working!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! finally its worked! hopefully the whole thing should come up at the end of this measege. The parkster if this hasn't worked then this should: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Yeah, that sounds good. I personally won't be able to get CH, so I won't know if that says anything. And I was planning on saying that Ameigh was there at the beginning of the Covenant. So sounds good. Tell me when you want to start. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) still not working! I was wondering what exactly do you press when you put your signiture on a message? And is there any way of setting your default sig to the hole thing rather than just the parkster comming up? The parkster yey!!! now i understand thanks, hopefully it should be at the bottom of this page: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Am I to understand that the Civil War has begun? Please say yes. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 01:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Well then, I'll await the beginning of the war with held breath. I guess I'll have to write about Dragon Squadron and the other half of Team Alpha. By the way, Maverick-060 is with the half of Team Alpha now. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 01:25, 11 November 2007 (UTC) I noticed that Halo Fanon: Ruins of Triumph is mentioned a whole lot, but it doesn't exist. What happened to it? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 01:49, 11 November 2007 (UTC) I am confused about the changes I needed to make on the article I made. (Sgtpickle777 18:05, 11 November 2007 (UTC)) A proposition? Hi, I was wondering whether you wanted to help me on the CN project? If you don’t then no problem but if you do then it would have your name “engraved” on the main page and it would be a tremendous help to me. I suppose it’s a thanks for helping me over the last few weeks, getting me started and aware of the fanon and canon clash! I won’t feel sad if you don’t take the offer, but it’s on the table so take it if you want. Hope you accept: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com A proposition? Hi, I was wondering whether you wanted to help me on the CN project? If you don’t then no problem but if you do then it would have your name “engraved” on the main page and it would be a tremendous help to me. I suppose it’s a thanks for helping me over the last few weeks, getting me started and aware of the fanon and canon clash! I won’t feel sad if you don’t take the offer, but it’s on the table so take it if you want. Hope you accept: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com A proposition? Hi, I was wondering whether you wanted to help me on the CN project? If you don’t then no problem but if you do then it would have your name “engraved” on the main page and it would be a tremendous help to me. I suppose it’s a thanks for helping me over the last few weeks, getting me started and aware of the fanon and canon clash! I won’t feel sad if you don’t take the offer, but it’s on the table so take it if you want. Hope you accept: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com oh well! No worries mate, I'll carry on by myself! Just out of curiosity; what is the massive project with LOMI and your own project? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com oo sounds good! Is it to do with the Covenant? If it is then i have another proposition!!! Ok intresed you are! If its to do with the covenant and then i could help you (as i'm in favor for the covenant) under the condition that it has soming (only small) to do with the CN. If not i could help polish it off (grammar and canon stuff). I know it seems like i'm spamming the halo fanon website with CN stuff, but i just like to be creative (mabye a bit too much!). I was also wondering what the Utter war thing was about? Lets see how it goes: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Cool Oh its a story! Well mabye i'll take my offer back as you've probably thought of a plot already! What is the other thing you are doing, with LOMI? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Of course. But what should the name be, and where would it take place. We must think of these first. Any ideas? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:08, 12 November 2007 (UTC) So, on High Charity, featuring Ameigh Broley and the Nakai Supreme Commander, but when will it take place? I'm pretty sure we don't have a date for the beginning of the Covenant, so we'll just have to make our own. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:25, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting. I'm still trying to figure out how Ameigh Broley would come about, seeing as how she is an Elite-Prophet hybrid. Perhaps the Prophets might use Forerunner tech to create a very special Arbiter to quell the rebellion, though she fails. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I'll try to think of a name soon. If you think of one, tell me. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:47, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Is it possible for a regular human being to use MJOLNIR armor, or would its' weight be too much for them? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:58, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Hey lads, this prophet war seems pretty cool. As far as i know the war was a massive war and i found a page, which has disputed facts, abou the "age of conflict" (hope it helps): The Age of Conflict would have happened many thousands of years after the Age of Abandonment. It is believed that in this Age the Elites and Prophets began fighting each other. It is not yet known why the war started. This Age may have lasted for thousands of years, because the war went on for an extremely long time, but it definitely would have ended with a truce, when the prophets told the elites of the Forerunners. Note: There could be several Ages of Conflict. If there are, they would have presumably been created upon some major new development that influenced the war. Thats what i found but i suppose that it would be set in the eara of the bible (old testement, jesus, mabye before?). Hope it helps lads, Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Thanks for the info. I'm making new characters, Delta Team (based on Delta Squad from Star Wars), and I needed to know so I could say what type of armor they were using. Now, I thought up some names for the story. Here they are: *Halo: Beginnings *Halo: Beginnings & Endings *Halo: Of Heretics & Hybrids *Halo: The Arbiter & the Heretic(s) *Halo: The Heretic(s) *Halo: The Rebellion Begins *Halo: Covenant Broken Personally, I like the first and last ones best, but we don't have to use any of them. What do you think? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Then I suggest we call it Halo: Covenant Broken, since it sounds the best. I'll go make the article, and we'll get around to it when we do. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:59, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Sure thing, you can write a prologue. I wasn't too sure how it should start anyways. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Mabye you could call it Halo: Age Of Apocalypse, like an exageratment on the actual age: "age of conflict"??? Sounds good but its up to you. I was wondering whether i could help with the story??? If not then ok but i like the covenant so why not give it a go? The more the merrier! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Well, the story's article has been made. Just go to Halo: Covenant Broken and write to your hearts content. And also, Demakhis asked if we could join us, so I said yes, but I think he might think it's an RP. I told him it wasn't, so who knows what he'll do. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) So, did we decide when this takes place? Is it before Truth, Mercy and Regret finding out the truth? Because, if so, I'm going to make a Prophet to feature in the story. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:29, 14 November 2007 (UTC) OK, I'll have to think of a good Prophet name. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:43, 14 November 2007 (UTC) What do you think of the Prophet of Secrecy? Or do you think it should be something else? Please, I'm open to suggestions --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC)